moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Smoking
in Pulp Fiction enjoying a smoke.]] Smoking is the practice of inhaling and exhaling the smoke given off by ignited tobacco products. This generally refers to the smoking of cigarettes and cigars, but may also include some narcotics such as marijuana. Universally, the practice of smoking represents severe health hazards to the individual, as well as those in the immediate vicinity, who may suffer the effects of second-hand smoke. Nicotine, the prominent chemical used in the production of most tobacco products has extremely addictive properties. In many instances, the practice of smoking is looked down upon in social situations. Many locations prohibit the practice of smoking including public transportation and most businesses. With the exception of some usage of medicinal marijuana, the practice of smoking a joint is illegal in many places. Smoking appears in nearly all forms of fictional entertainment, but its obvious use has diminished greatly over the past several decades as public awareness of the dangers of smoking have increased as well as the harmful influence it poses to children. In media, smoking was rather commonplace up until the late 1980s. Since then, it can still be found in various films, television programs and print media, but its usage is greatly diminished. In film ; Aliens : Apone chews on his cigar immediately after waking up from hypersleep. Ripley is later seen smoking a cigarette after rescuing Newt. Corporal Hicks is also seen smoking a cigarette. ; Angel Eyes : A woman named Michelle takes a shower while smoking a cigarette. Despite the cigarette getting completely wet, she continues to puff away. ; Breakfast Club, The : John Bender smokes cigarettes repeatedly throughout the movie. He also makes reference to his father burning him with the lit end of a cigar and then buying him a carton of cigarettes for his birthday. Later in the film, the entire group smoke marijuana together. ; Dracula's Daughter : The male lead of the film, Jeffrey Garth, is persistently seen smoking cigarettes throughout the movie. There is also an unnamed well-dressed Londoner who is smoking a cigarette when he is seduced and killed by the vampire Marya Zeleska. ; Eight Legged Freaks : The character of Aunt Gladys from the 2002 movie Eight Legged Freaks was perpetually seen with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. When the townsfolk of Prosperity, Arizona had to seek shelter in the McCormick Mines to avoid an invasion of giant spiders, Gladys was preparing to light a cigarette until her nephew Chris warned her off, telling her that the slightest spark could ignite the methane deposits in the mines. ; Forrest Gump : Retired U.S. Army officer Lieutenant Dan Taylor smokes cigars throughout the course of the film. ; Freddy vs. Jason : Freddy Krueger is seen smoking a cigarette in the flashback scene to when he was still human. Gibb Smith flicks a cigarette outside the window at 1428 Elm Street and it bounces off of Jason Voorhees' hockey mask. Shack and his friend are seen smoking a marijuana cigarette at the corn field rave. Bill Freeburg is also seen smoking marijuana at different points in the film, and Freddy Krueger takes on the form of a caterpillar with a hookah a'la Alice in Wonderland. ; Friday the 13th Part 2 : Vickie smokes a marijuana cigarette while sitting in the camp lodge flirting with Mark. Later, Paul Holt finds the burnt remnant of the joint and remarks, "These kids smoke better shit than I do". ; Girl With the Dragon Tattoo, The : The character of Lisbeth Salander is perpetually chain-smoking throughout the movie. Whenever she experiences anything stressful or frustrating, she lights a cigarette. In the remake, the character of Mikael Blomkvist also smokes, but says that he is trying to quit. ; Godfather, The : In The Godfather, several characters are seen smoking cigarettes. Film producer Jack Woltz was seen smoking a pipe. As this film took place in the 1940s and 1950s, smoking was very common place. ; Gojira : In Gojira, an old man from Oto Island is smoking a cigarette as he tells a younger islander the legend of Godzilla. ; Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later : Nurse Marion Chambers Whittington had been a twenty-year plus smoker. In 1998, a teenage boy from her neighborhood ribbed her about her habit, saying how people have spoken about the dangers of second-hand smoke, to which Whittington replied, "Yeah, but they're all dead". Ironically, Whittington herself died that very evening, but smoking had nothing to do with her death. ; Hellraiser : Julia Cotton is seen smoking throughout most of the film. Frank Cotton smokes a cigarette while still in his "Frank the Monster" stage. One of the moving men is seen smoking. Steve, Kirsty's boyfriend, does a trick where he inverts a lit cigarette in his mouth. There is a man seen smoking at the lounge where Julia picks up her first victim. ; Hellraiser: Deader : Amy Klein is seen smoking a cigarette in the beginning of the film. ; House, The : Kate Johansen smokes a lot of marijuana throughout the film. Scott Johansen smokes Italian cigarettes. ; Jurassic Park : Computer systems engineer Ray Arnold smoke cigarettes quite consistently throughout the film. The more stressed out he became, the more he smoked. ; Last Seduction, The : Bridget Gregory, played by Linda Fiorentino smokes cigarettes throughout the film. This is incorporated as part of her personality as a femme fatale. ; Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III : A female reporter on the scene of a story about a mass grave is seen smoking a cigarette. ; Phase IV : The character of Ernest D. Hubbs smokes cigarettes throughout the film. ; Pulp Fiction : The characters of Vincent Vega, Mia Wallace and Butch Coolidge as well as other characters are perpetually seen smoking cigarettes throughout the entire film. The character of Lance is also seen smoking a marijuana cigarette in one scene. ; Revenge of the Nerds : Dudley "Booger" Dawson smokes cigarettes. There is also some pot smoking at play here. ; Shining, The : The character of Wendy Torrance smokes Virginia Slims Full-Flavor 120s cigarettes in the beginning of the movie where she and the Doctor are discussing Danny Torrance. ; Son of Dracula : In the original Universal Pictures film Son of Dracula, the character of Frank Stanley can be occasionally seen smoking a cigarette. He smokes one in the beginning of the movie while speaking withe Katherine Caldwell outside of Dark Oaks. Later, Doctor Harry Brewster and Professor Lazlo both smoke pipes while discussing vampires inside of Brewster's office. ; Superman II : Perry White is seen smoking in his office at the Daily Planet. One of the French terrorists at the Eiffel Tower is seen smoking a cigarette. ; Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) : Luda May Hewitt is seen smoking a cigarette as she looks out the window of the Cele Community Center as Kemper and his friends arrive. ; Tucker & Dale vs. Evil : Chloe smokes cigarettes several times in the movie. In the beginning, Chad is seen smoking a joint. Gallery French terrorist 001.jpg Breakfast Club crew.jpg Claire Standish 002.jpg Caroline Williams - TCM3.jpg Smoking guy.jpg Robert Bailey.jpg